1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand apparatus, and particularly, to a hand apparatus for attaching and detaching a punch (an upper mold) to and from an upper turret of a turret punch press.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A turret punch press has upper and lower turrets. A block-like punch holder holding a punch (an upper mold) and a block-like die holder holding a die (a lower mold) are attached to and detached from the upper and lower turrets, to thereby replace the punch and die.
In this sort of turret punch press, the die held by the lower turret is easily replaceable by changing the die holder that is holding the die with another one. Namely, replacing a die is achievable without largely modifying the lower turret.
Replacing a punch attached to the upper turret of the turret punch press is done by upwardly pulling the punch from a punch attaching hole of the upper turret and by inserting a new punch into the punch attaching hole.
Accordingly, a great modification must be done on the upper turret if the punch holder holding a punch is required to be freely attached to and detached from the upper turret. Namely, it is not easy to attach and detach a punch to and from an existing turret punch press.